Bella Swan and Deadpool (working title)
by Bayluv
Summary: What if Bella woke up and realized what the Cullens did to her? What if she changes and becomes stronger? What if Deadpool found her and wanted to keep her? Set after Edward leaves in New Moon and OC-ish. (Might bring in other superheroes/villains) Slow-burn story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER (** **Read First** **)!**

 **I Don't own Twilight or Deadpool. Wish I did though….. Anyway, I got inspiration from Dr Harleen Francis Quinzel on WordPress. I am NOT trying to copy her story! I read her stories and I loved them so I decided to try my hand at writing Fanfic. First time writing a story so please be kind.**

 **Prologue**

 **Bpov**

Its been a few months since I was lead out to the woods behind my house and had my heart ripped out and stomped on. During these few months I've went through very strange emotional and physical pain. I basically shut down. I didn't eat, sleep, or really move from my spot in the chair by the widow. My body ached all the time but I never payed attention to it. My mind kept replaying the scene over and over. Finally Charlie had enough. He stormed up to my room, yelled, and shook me while tears poured down his face. That's what woke me up.

I was never really close to my dad but I always knew that he and I were more alike than my mom wanted to admit. We don't show emotions very well and try to avoid it most of the time. So when I felt something wet on my shoulder and looked up to see him crying and hugging me I knew it was bad. Something needed to change. I needed to change. I needed to stop acting like the world was ending and grow up.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bpov**

 _Warm._ I felt warm and something wet on my shoulder. _Why am I warm all of a sudden? Crystal Brown? Aging face? Deep brown, slightly graying Hair? Tear Tracks? Charlie…. Charlie is Crying? Why? I've never seen him cry…. His arms are around me, hugging me tightly. Me? Am I making him cry?! What did I do?! Wait… Cullens….Edward…..They left me...Edward Dumped me in the woods…... Lost…... Charlie…... OH MY GOD!_

"Bells PLEASE _please_ wake up! _Please_." Choked sobs sounded in my ears.

"Dad…...Daddy" A voice croaked.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?!" Dad exclaimed.

"yes" Its my voice.

Squishing me to him, kissing my forehead, " Its going to be alright Bells. I've got you." Tears ran down my face and guilt clenched my heart. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry daddy!" A warm hand rubs my back nulling me to sleep.

Waking up to the smell of coffee I roll over looking at my clock on the nightstand. 8:00am. Still feeling sluggish I pull my legs over the edge of my bed and stretch. Wincing when I ache all over and my stomach cramps. I take stock of my body noticing how pale my skin is and I can see my ribs. _What have I done to myself!?_ I grab a shirt and some sweatpants and head to the shower. Turning the water to warm I go about my usual routine. Letting the water run over me I think about the last few months and how I shut everyone out. _Why did I act that way? How could I do that to my Father, to my Friends, to Myself?!_

Getting out I don my clothes and head down to the kitchen. Charlie had a cup of coffee and Cinnamon Toast for me waiting on the table. "Good Morning Bells, how you feeling?" "Okay I guess." I grab the toast and take a small bite. I try to eat slow so I won't get sick. My stomach rumbles loudly. Realizing how hungry I am I polish off the of toast and coffee and make four more pieces and three more cups. Once I'm done I look up to see Charlie watching me. There's a little gleam in his eyes and his mouth is twitching like he's fighting a smile. He's happy that I'm eating, that I made more voluntarily. Thinking back on how I refused to eat, sleep, or do anything. _My dad begging me._ _I'm appalled at myself. Right here, right now I vow to stop and be better. Better than I was before Edward._

" Well Bells I've got to head out. The station called saying they needed me. Are going to be ok until I get home?" "yea dad I think I'll be just fine. I'm sorry for everything….I" Charlie cut me off " No Bella, its alright. You're getting better that's all that matters." He came up and hugged me "I'll be back around ten o'clock tonight." He puts a kiss on my forehead, grabs his coat and gun putting them on as he goes out to the Cruiser and leaves for work.

I look around and see take-out boxes and a few beer cans in various places. I start cleaning up the kitchen and looking into the fridge I notice only a case of beer, two bottles of water, left-over pizza, and milk. _I need to go grocery shopping_. Getting the cleaning supplies out I start my task. As I go about the rest of the house my thoughts flicker to the Cullens and my relationship with Edward. _They isolated me form everyone else. My feeble friendships with Jessica, Ben, Angela, Matt, and Tyler were ripped to shreds. They wouldn't let me talk to Jacob, a childhood friend that I rarely saw. They didn't want me to go to the Reservation. They told me what to wear, what to eat, who to talk to, what to do…...and I just went along with it…. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I was nothing more than a doll that they dragged around. I am angry at them and at myself. Sure he was my first boyfriend but that doesn't mean my life revolves around him and his family!_ As I pass the bathroom I look in the mirror. I take a good look at myself. I look terrible. Flat dark hair, pale skin, grayish-purple circles under my eyes, too skinny, and frail-looking. A few tears cascade down my cheeks. _I look like a neglected child!_ _I need to fix this._

I scan my eyes over my room while picking up disguarded things. Glancing at the clock, taking note that it is 12:30pm, I make my way to the stairs and into the kitchen. Raiding the cabinets I find some ritz crackers, peanut-butter, applesauce, and a bag of pretzels. Grabbing a bottle of water I sit at the old round table and eat my lunch. Deciding to have another shower I take out a long sleeve black shirt and some jeans. Hopping in I take great care in shaving and washing my hair. Throwing a towel around myself I change in my room and brush through the knots in my hair. Now to grab my wallet and keys to my beast. Finding them in my school bag I pause thinking about school _. I've missed so many days I'm probably gonna flunk this year. Maybe I can talk to my teachers about make-up work and extensions. I'll do that tomorrow right now I need to get food and stuff for the house._ Jumping into my sunset colored beast I set off for the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking through the door with my arms full, placing the bags on the table and floor, I shut it behind me. Putting everything up and throwing the bags away I flop on the couch to rest for a second. Checking the time let me know it was four o'clock in the afternoon. The house is clean, foods in the fridge, and Charlie wont be home until ten tonight. I guess I'll go get my school issues out of the way... Grabbing my jacket on the way out I once again climb into my truck and drive to Forks High. Its almost time for school to be out, will I make it to the office before the students are let out? Jogging up the steps to the entrance the last bell rings. I quicken my pace to the front office and make it just in time to get out of the way of the home-rush.

"Hi Miss Cole, is Principle Thomas here?" I ask.

"Hello Dear, how are you? You've been absent a lot. Are alright?" her voice concerned.

"yes I've just been really sick but I'm getting better." I say with a small smile.

"good good Mr. Thomas is in his office you can go on in." Pointing to the direction.

"thanks" I say as walk toward the door.

Knocking twice before I opened the door. "Hello Ms. Swan How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" I say while shaking his hand.

"Great what can I do for you" He asks.

"Well, since I have missed a lot of school I was wondering if I have to reregister myself." I start.

"Normally, that would be the case but we kept your file per your fathers request. So all we have to do is enter your information back into the system. Do you want to keep the same schedule as before or get a new one?" He asks.

"That's good. No I'll keep the same schedule. Will it be a problem with the teachers putting me back on their rosters?" I question.

"I'm sure it wont be. I'll inform all your teachers to get your make-up work together and give you some extensions on the deadlines." He assures me.

"That would be very helpful thank you." I admit while breathing a sigh of relief.

"If that's all then you can start back on Monday. See you then. Happy to have you back with us Ms. Swan. Have a good day." He says as he gets up.

"Thank you and you too." I say with a smile.

He opens the door for me and I head out to the parking lot noticing it almost empty. Getting in my beast I drive home feeling like a weight has lifted from my shoulders.

Unlocking the door I look at the clock in the living room blinking when it shows six o'clock. What should I make for dinner? Spaghetti? No. Burgers? No. Stir-Fry? Yea that will do. Getting out fajita chicken strips to thaw in a bowl, chorizo to fry, three large bell peppers, three large potatoes, and an onion to cut up. Grabbing the cutting board, knife, and a large bowl placing them on the counter. I get out a large skillet, turn on the stove, and slowly heat the chorizo. Then I skin and chop the potatoes, throw them into the skillet, and cover it with a lid. While that cooks, I slice up the bell peppers and the half the onion. Once that's done I toss it all in the skillet, add the fajita chicken strips, cover it back up and let it cook until the potatoes are soft. Going to the cabinet I get some baked beans and heat them up. While setting the table and cleaning up my mess I hear the front door open and Charlie put up his stuff.

"Smells great Bells. What did you make?" He smiles.

"Hey dad. Its just stir-fry and beans." I shrug.

"Well I bet it tastes as good as it smells." He says as he sits down and fixing himself a plate.

I sit down and start fixing my plate. We eat in silence for a little while just enjoying each others company.

"I went to the school today and talked to the principle. I can go back to school on Monday. My teacher will give my a few extra days to make-up the work I missed." I tell him.

"That's great. Its Wednesday so you have four more days until then. You can relax and figure out what you what to do." He exclaims.

Once we're done I put the dirty dishes in the dish washer and turn it on. Heading up stair "good-night dad." "good-night Bella." I change into my blue pajama shorts with stars on them and a light blue tank top. Turning out the lights and crawling into my bed I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Sorry about not updating.

Go to my profile page and it will explain everything.


End file.
